The Disney Games
by FlyingElephants
Summary: For the 175th Hunger Games, the twist is that Disney characters have to become tributes. Mulan is determined to win, but she must destroy 23 other happily ever afters to get her own.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games, even though that would be awesome.**

_Author's Note: This takes place during the 175__th__ Hunger Games, because Martians or something killed Katniss and Peeta and the books never happened._

Chapter 1: The Reapings

All of Panem watched through their television screens. It was a mandatory viewing. So they watched as President Snow White took the stage. They watched as a boy dressed in white held up a box beside her. They watched as the president opened the box, selected the yellow envelope labeled 125, and held it up. They watched as she opened it and took out the slip of paper that would announce the twist for this year's Hunger Games, the 7th Quarter Quell.

Snow White then went through the long list of the other Quells and what the twists represented. She finally ended recalling the 150th Hunger Games, when to remind the Districts that because of the rebellion, their children would die before reaching adulthood, one child between the age of 5 and 9 from each district would enter the games with the other tributes.

"This year," she announced, "to remind the districts that revolt takes away the joys in life, the reaping pool will consist of Disney characters."

_In District One_

"Your tributes, Doc the Dwarf and Evil Queen!"  
><em>In District Two<em>

"Your tributes, Dr. Facilier and Tiana!"

_In District 3_

"Your tributes, King Hubert and Maleficent!"

_In District 4_

"Your tributes, Crab Chef and Ariel!"

_In District 5_

"Your tributes, Thomas and Nakoma!"

_In District 6_

"Your tributes, The Mad Hatter and Alice!"

_In District 7_

"Your tributes, Prince Charming and Anastasia Tremain!"

_In District 8_

"Your tributes, Gaston and Mrs. Potts!"

_In District 9_

"Your tributes, Jafar and Jasmine!"

_In District 10_

"Your tributes, John and Tinker bell!"

_In District 11_

"Your tributes, Stitch and Lilo!"

_In District 12_

"Your tributes, Shan Yu and Fa Mulan!"

Mulan stared out the window of the train. She wasn't shocked. She new she was pretty much the only Disney girl in her district that could fight. So when her mother was reaped, she had quickly volunteered to take her place. She was just glad Shang wasn't selected to enter the games. Shan Yu was a good fighter, and would probably join the Careers as soon as they got to the Capital. It's to bad, Mulan thought, that I've been able to beat him in every fighting class.

Earlier, on the train, Mulan had watched the recaps of the reapings. She had carefully studied her enemies, picking out the ones most likely to make it to the final eight. Maleficent and the Evil Queen, definitely. Probably Dr. Facilier and Gaston as well. Maybe Shan Yu. These would be the Careers. The little girl in the Hawaiian dress from District 11 didn't stand a chance. But she and her district partner, a blue, six armed, big eared thing, seemed pretty close, so maybe he would protect her.

Mulan was determined to win. Then she could go back to District 12 and marry Shang. Their wedding had to be postponed because of the games. Then they would have so much money they would live happily ever after for the rest of their lives.

That is, once she ruined other people's happily ever afters.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this FanFic.**

Mulan observed her costume for the opening ceremony. She was wearing a deep red Chinese-style mini dress with a V-neck. Shan Yu was wearing what looked like the emperor of China's robes. Both Mulan's arms and legs were encircled with red bracelets shaped like dragons snaking up her limbs. Shan Yu had a dragon belt around his waist. Their chariot was red and gold and pulled by gray horses.

The other tributes were lined up in the remake center, already in their chariots. Doc and the Evil Queen were dressed in silver robes with jewels completely covering it. Just like last year. And the year before that. And the year before that. Their stylists weren't very original. Prince Charming and Anastasia were wearing blue ball gowns and European prince clothes. Both Jasmine and Jafar were wearing Arabian outfits. But the thing that really caught Mulan's eye was the District 11 tributes. Stitch was wearing what looked like an Elvis costume with lots of little sparkly sequins, a black Elvis wig, and sunglasses. Lilo was wearing a hula skirt with a red sleeveless bikini top and flowers in her hair.

The doors opened and the chariots started rolling. The crowd cheered on their favorite districts. Nobody paid much attention to the fact that almost all the outfits were incredibly racist.

As they reached President Snow White's mansion, she stood up and began to make a speech. Just the history of Panem, how much the districts owe the capital, same as normal. Then the doors to the training center opened and in the tributes went.

The next day, training began. Mulan was pretty good with a sword, and could hit the targets every time with a rocket launcher. Shan Yu was wailing on dummies with a knife. Jafar and Maleficent where very skilled in the dark arts. Doc could swing a pickaxe with ease. Evil Queen could whip up any kind of potion. Prince Charming and Anastasia where pretty much useless. Nakoma's best friend Pocahontas had taught her all about edible plants. And then there was Stitch.

He was picking up dummies, throwing them into the air, and then biting their heads off. He was undefeatable at races. Edible plants didn't matter because even when he ate the most poisonous berries, he still looked fine. And it didn't help that his favorite weapon was a chainsaw.

Lilo spent all her training with him. She wasn't very good at anything. She was slow, small, and weak. Most likely she would be taken out at the bloodbath.

Mulan decided not to make any alliances, to be only forced to kill her allies later. But she felt rather sorry for Lilo. It wasn't fair that she should be only live a few years and then die a violent death in the arena. She just hoped she wouldn't be the one to kill her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Sorry for not updating, but I'm home sick today, so I can update all I want. Don't forget to check out my other story, Invasion of the Sue.**

Lilo stared out her window at the capital. The view from the Training Center was amazing. To bad it was only temporary. Today was their private training sessions, and then come the interviews, and finally, the Games themselves. Lilo didn't know what the terrain would be, but she hoped it would be someplace familiar. A beach would be nice. Because pretty much, the only thing she was good at was swimming.

Stitch was on the floor biting the carpet. He had already demolished his room, so he had started destroying Lilo's. It was only 6:00 a.m., but since neither of them could sleep last night, they had hung out in Lilo's room and watched a movie.

Lilo sighed, and then started reviewing their plan for the arena. As soon as the gong sounded, she would run away from the Cornucopia as fast as she could towards whatever tress/rocks/mountains or whatever she could hide in. Stitch would grab some weapons and supplies, take out some tributes, and then sniff her out and hide with her. Together they would try to stay alive for as long as they could. It was the best they could do.

_Now back to Mulan_

Mulan stared at her food, not touching it. Shan Yu had just been called in for his private training session. Soon it would be her turn. Getting a good score from the Gamemakers could determine whether or not you got sponsors. It was important you impressed them.

Soon her name was called and Mulan entered the training room. The Gamemakers sat in a panel on the wall. Mulan immediately went to the swords station and started slicing up dummies. After beheading a few of them, Mulan decided to do something that would impress them further. She grabbed a rocket launcher, aimed it at the ceiling, and, upon her firing, sent a good chunk of the ceiling raining down on dummies. After that, she was excused.

Later that night, Mulan and Shan Yu sat in the dining room with their trainers, stylists, and escorts watching the TV as the training scores popped up.

**Doc: 8 **

**Evil Queen: 9**

**Dr. Falicier: 8**

**Tiana: 5**

**King Hubert: 6**

**Maleficent: 10  
>Crab Chef: 7<strong>

**Ariel: 6**

**Thomas: 7**

**Nakoma: 7**

**The Mad Hatter: 8**

**Alice: 5**

**Prince Charming: 3  
>Anastasia Tremain: 3<strong>

**Gaston: 9**

**Mrs. Potts: 5**

**Jafar: 10**

**Jasmine: 7**

**John Darling: 5**

**Tinker Bell: 5**

**Stitch: 11**

**Lilo: 4**

**Shan Yu: 10**

**Mulan: 10**

**Authors Note: Next we have the interviews. Hopefully I can update by Saturday.**


End file.
